


Hinky Relationships

by caz251



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, NCIS
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby meets a friend of Tony's, there is definitely something hinky between them, she just doesn't know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinky Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge matchmaker at 1 million words pairing Tony/Morticia

Tony DiNozzo seemed to take Abby Scuito as she was without making any criticisms about her appearance and attitude. A great many other people had, so she had wondered why Tony hadn’t batted an eyelid at her choice of attire in the workplace, and eventually she had caved and asked him. He had then told her that he knew someone with much more outlandish taste than her and he had left it at that. That in itself was odd for Tony, as the other an could have used his statement as a platform to launch into a story, while he wasn’t as verbose as Ducky Tony did like to talk.

Abby had later found out why he hadn’t told her more about his friend when she met her, Tony obviously knew that she would need to experience the other woman herself to believe what she was seeing. Attached to Tony’s arm was a tall and slender woman with ghostly pale skin and raven black hair. She had the longest and sharpest nails that Abby had even encountered and they were painted a deep blood red. Abby had almost squealed with delight when she saw the outfit the other woman was wearing, a full-sleeved floor length dress with a tentacle-like base and sleeves.

“Abby this Tish, Tish this is Abby.” Tony made the introductions quickly, looking a bit uncomfortable. He obviously hadn’t expected to bump into anyone that he knew, but they were in Abby’s favourite club and Tony knew that.

‘Tish’, Abby thought, she wondered if the name was short for something, perhaps Letisha and the other woman hadn’t felt like a Letisha so she had shortened it like Abby herself had done with her name, Abigail. It appeared that the woman could read her just as well as Tony could, a small smile crossing her lips for just a second.

“Morticia Addams, it’s a pleasure to meet you, my Tony has told me all about you.” The woman spoke directly to Abby while she looked her over appraisingly. “I think we should get together some time soon, get to know one another, I know my husband Gomez would just love to become more acquainted with you.”

Tony groaned, but he didn’t comment other than to agree to pass on each woman’s contact details to the other. “Come, Il mio amore, time to go home.” Tony then led her out of the club, Abby watched them leave, with a feeling that there was something hinky going on, but not sure what exactly it was.

When Tony entered her lab the next day she noticed the marks on his neck that she realised had been made by the nails that she had been in awe of the previous night. She suddenly realised what it was that had been that she was registering as hinky. Tony had called Moticia my love and he had definitely been intimate with her, but she was married. She hadn’t expected Tony to be the other man in an affair, he had his fair share of women lining up to date him why did he need a married one. Her expression must have said everything that was running through her head as Tony chuckled at her shaking his head.

“It’s not an affair Abs, Gomez knows, it’s more like an open relationship. Gomez is Tish’s and Tish is Gomez’s, but I’m Tish’s too, and Gomez is still looking for someone to be his.” Tony tried to explain to her. He then handed her a small card before leaving the lab to return to the bullpen.

She watched him go wondering if what she had just heard was correct. She was sure that Tony had just admitted to her that he was one part of a married couples open relationship. She looked at the card in her hand wondering what it was, she turned it over and saw the note.

Join us for lunch x  
Morticia and Gomez

Abby read the phone number under the short note and was typing it into her phone so that she could respond when she realised something else. She had a feeling that she was being invited to be the other part of that married couple’s open relationship. She considered for a moment before deciding to hold off on responding until she had a chance to talk to Tony properly. She wanted to know more about the situation before making a decision, as she wasn’t too sure about the hinky feeling she had about the relationship. She knew that it was hinky in general, but whether it was a good hinky or a bad hinky she wasn’t sure yet.


End file.
